下一章节
|图像 = Dre - Next Episode.jpg |尺寸 = 250px |出现于 = 《侠盗猎车手V》 |无线电台 = West Coast Classics |制作人 = 德瑞医生 史努比狗狗 奈特·道格 Kurupt |类型 = 西海岸嘻哈音乐，匪帮说唱 |发行日期 = 2000年 }} （英语：'The Next Episode'）是一首由德瑞医生、史努比狗狗、奈特·道格和Kurupt所创作的歌曲，被收录在《侠盗猎车手V》中的无线电台West Coast Classics里。 歌词 :史努比狗狗和Kurupt :啦哒哒哒哒 :La-da-da-da-dahh :我TM就是Snoop Dogg :It’s the motherfucking D-O-double-G (Snoop Dogg!) :啦哒哒哒哒 :La-da-da-da-dahh :你知道我和Dr.Dre一起混 :You know I’m mobbin’ with the D.R.E :耶耶耶！你知道是谁是这儿的老大 :You know who’s back up in this MOTHERFUCKER! :什么？什么？什么？什么？ :What what what what? :所以把烟都点起来！ :So blaze the weed up then! :把烟点着！把烟点着！ :Blaze it up, blaze it up! :把烟点着兄弟，耶，你好么Snoop :Just blaze that shit up nigga, yeah, ‘sup Snoop? :史努比狗狗 :首席的狗哥，威风八面，兄弟们把烟点着 :Top Dogg, bite ’em all, nigga burn the shit up :狗狗团把音响开到最大【DPGC:Dogg Pound Gangsta Crips的缩写】 :D-P-G-C my nigga turn that shit up :长滩，康普顿，我们强强联手【Dre 来自人ComptonCPT Snoop Dogg来自长滩Long BeachLBC】 :C-P-T, L-B-C, yeah we hookin’ back up :当夜店响起这首歌，宝贝儿你一定会嗨起来 :And when they bang this in the club baby you got to get up :匪徒们，毒贩们也会为我欢呼 :Thug niggas drug dealers yeah they givin’ it up :你的生活没有方向，我的生活无忧无虑 :Lowlife, yo’ life, boy we livin’ it up :像我们这种匪徒，即使在酒吧跳舞也会伺机而动 :Taking chances while we dancin’ in the party for sure :所以我把枪给我的姑娘们，她们可以从后门带进来 【夜店对女士的检查比较宽松】 :Slip my ho a forty-fo’ and she got in the back do’ :SB们用奇怪的眼光看我，但我不在乎 :Bitches lookin’ at me strange but you know I don’t care :对我来说，干掉这个SB就甩甩头发那么简单 :Step up in this motherfucker just a-swangin’ my hair :SB闭嘴，是圈儿里人给我来段C-Walk 【Crip walk是一种舞步，Crip帮派成员用它来表明身份】 :Bitch quit talkin’, Crip walk if if you down with the set :尝尝我的“子弹”，收好这些货 :Take a bullet with some dick and take this dope from this jet :出城把它带给饶舌之父 :Out of town, put it down for the Father of Rap :要是被条子们抓住，最好别告发狗爷 :And if yo’ ass get cracked, bitch shut yo’ trap :逃离警局是成功的一部分 :Come back, get back, that’s the part of success :如果跟着狗爷混，，小康致富不算事儿 :If you believe in the S you’ll be relievin your stress :史努比狗狗和德瑞医生 :啦哒哒哒哒 :La-da-da-da-dahhh :我TM是Dr.Dre :It’s the motherfuckin’ D.R.E. Dr. Dre MOTHERFUCKER! :啦哒哒哒哒，你知道我和Snoop Dogg一起混 :La-da-da-da-dahhh You know I’m mobbin’ with the D-O-double-G :德瑞医生 :离开了老家康普顿的街头 :Straight off the fuckin’ streets of C-P-T :我是作曲之王，你跟着音乐点头，在凯迪拉克里 :King of the beats you ride to em in your Fleet (Fleetwood) :或者是你大轮圈的车里【DeVille：凯迪拉克的一个品牌 dubs：直径超过20尺的轮圈】 :Or Coupe DeVille rollin’ on dubs :你们怎么想？开破车的条子？ :How you feelin’ whoopty whoop nigga whut? :我和Snoop开着凯迪拉克胡天胡地 :Dre and Snoop chronic-ed out in the ‘llac :D.O.C在给我撑腰，我们喝着白兰地 【是NWA的下属艺人，也是Dr.Dre的好友，1989年的一场车祸让他的演艺生涯结束】 :With Doc in the back, sippin’ on ‘gnac (yeah) :整个街区都听我号令 :Riding around through neighborhoods :装备好我的枪，在街上横行霸道（在哪？） :Clip in the strap, dippin’ through hoods (what hoods?) :康普顿，长岛，罪恶之城 【Inglewood：也是著名的罪恶之城，位于洛杉矶西边】 :Compton, Long Beach, Inglewood! :西部中南的所有城市【South Central是洛杉矶所在的位置】 :South Central out to the Westside :这是来自加州的爱，加州的大麻把这个哥们变成了夜店杀手 :It’s California Love, this California bud got a nigga gang of pub :我要是也来一根，可能会在酒场上拼死一搏【Century Club：传奇性的Club,想加入必须在100分钟内喝100瓶酒】 :I’m on one, I might bail up in the Century Club :穿好我的行头（还有呢？）兄弟们气势汹汹（还有呢？） :With my jeans on, and my team strong :喝着我的酒（还有呢？）抽着我的烟（还有呢？） :Get my drink on, and my smoke on :然后带个骚货回家（怎么了SB） :Then go home with, something to poke on (what’s up bitch?) :兄弟们都抽High了 :Loc it’s on for the two-triple-oh :带来最真实的说唱，这就是续集【1992年的Nuthin’ but a G thang里snoop的歌词：So just chill, til the Next Episode】 :Comin’ real, it’s the next episode :奈特·道格 :等着，嘿~ :Hold up, hey :送给那些认为我们是懦夫的SB~ :For my niggas who be thinkin’ we soft :我们不开玩笑~ :We don’t, play :就算车轮都震掉了我们还是这么嗨~ :We gonna’ rock it ’til the wheels fall off :等着，嘿 :Hold up, hey :送给那些太装逼的SB~ :For my niggas who be actin’ too bold :请你坐好~ :Take a, seat :希望你准备好欣赏续集了~ :Hope you ready for the next episode 视频 Category:West Coast Classics Category:侠盗猎车手V中的歌曲 Category:原创条目